


James Bond: Mindwiped Alpha

by wheel_pen



Series: Miscellaneous James Bond Stories [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is an Alpha whose mind has been reduced to his basest instincts, part of a group rescued by MI6 and being held for evaluation and treatment. Q is an Omega and the only one who can fix something in the holding pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Bond: Mindwiped Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> The bad words are censored; that’s just how I do things. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

 

“ _It’s alright, Q, the barrier will hold them back_ ,” Eve said soothingly in his earpiece.

Q did not require soothing. “I’m aware of the barrier’s purpose, thank you,” he replied crisply as the elevator slowed.

The Alphas held in the secure containment room he was about to enter had been stripped of their higher mental functions, reduced to their base instincts by unscrupulous businessmen who could profit by pitting them in underground fights; a reprehensible new form of human trafficking, and this lot were lucky to have been rescued from that servitude. However they were also dashed curious, especially without their usual tormenters to keep them in line, and they’d managed to totally destroy the environmental control system near the door.

Scrutinizing the images on the security cameras Q had declared that he was the only person able to effect repairs, at least within a reasonably short amount of time and a minimum of fuss. The Alphas got rather excited by comings and goings so a small, agile team would be much preferred.

On the other hand, Q was an Omega, and thus likely to excite them anyway. Only Alphas and Betas had been interacting with these mistreated Alphas so far—and usually only Beta males at that—since they were unable to show any restraint at the sight of someone they might mate with.

Numerous people had assured Q he didn’t have to do this, and he scoffed at them; this was the most logical step to take, and Q preferred to be logical. Besides it wasn’t like he was actually walking into the midst of the lions in their den; a secure chain link barrier would be holding them back, away from the elevator and the area where Q was working. He was more worried that their frantic noise might distract him from the delicate task, than he was that any would be able to touch him.

The elevator doors opened, and the Alphas, who had just gotten used to the barrier and started going back to their previous occupations, now turned to see what new element had appeared in their midst. And when they saw that it was an Omega—the prize any of them would continue fighting for, when food and threats of punishment had lost their effectiveness—they went wild.

Q stood in the elevator doorway, listening to the howls and snarls of the Alphas as they pressed against the chain link fence, shaking it as they tried to rip it down. He waited to see if they would succeed, because he wasn’t an idiot; but once it seemed like it would hold, he stepped fully into the small foyer, letting the elevator doors close behind him.

Intellectually Q understood these Alphas were victims, and not responsible for their own actions; so he avoided thinking any kind of dark thoughts about them, but merely knelt in front of the damaged panel and began assessing the extent of the destruction, giving them only a cool glance over his shoulder.

“ _The barrier is holding_ ,” Eve informed him unnecessarily, from her position in the control room above.

“Excellent,” Q replied dryly, shining his flashlight into the gap in the wall. “Do inform me if the reverse should become true.” Carefully he picked some broken metal bits from the panel and laid them on the floor. “The actuator is completely shot,” Q reported. “And—“ He huffed. “Did one of them _pee_ in here?”

“ _Mmm, yeah, that might have happened_ ,” Tanner allowed.

“Thanks for not telling me about that,” Q replied sarcastically, pulling on some gloves. Good thing he had brought some alcohol-based wipes with him.

As the Alphas realized they weren’t going to get anywhere near the Omega they began to settle down, because their instincts said wasting energy on an unreachable prize was not sensible. At first they just stared at Q, silent but for the occasional yip or snarl, which he quickly learned to ignore as it only encouraged them when they got any attention from him. It was quite unnerving but Q was used to people watching him work, so he dealt with it, assiduously cleaning the soiled equipment. Gradually the Alphas began to drift away, back to their other activities: eating, showering, sleeping, exercising, or watching a screen set to a children’s show that was meant to reteach them English and normal interactions. Q was vaguely insulted to realize he was less interesting than Muppets, apparently, but told himself that was probably for the best.

“I’m reconnecting the A-level circuits,” he said steadily. “We’ll see if this brings the fans back online.”

“ _You’ve got a fan already_ ,” joked Eve, who could not resist puns, no matter how often others urged her to.

Q’s eyes slid sideways briefly, then back to his work. The blond Alpha was still watching him, having crept around to the nearest possible point where the barrier met the wall, inches from the damaged panel. “More like a stalker,” Q decided. “Is he the only one left?”

“ _Yes, I had a bunch of hamburgers sent down_ ,” Eve explained, “ _and most of them abandoned you for fresher meat_.”

Q rolled his eyes. “I suppose this one’s not hungry, then.” Another quick glance showed the man crouching at Q’s level, staring at him with intense blue eyes.

“ _That’s the one designated James_ ,” Eve noted with some amusement, “ _though that’s fairly arbitrary, they aren’t actually good at responding to those names_.”

“Good thing I wasn’t planning to have a conversation with him, then,” Q replied. “The A-level circuits are connected. How’s the fans?”

“ _Still non-functional_ ,” Tanner told him.

“D—n,” Q swore. “The breakage must be deeper in the system.” He reached his arm in to feel for other broken parts.

“ _James has left_ ,” Eve commented.

Q had his back to the room anyway, up to his shoulder in the wall opening. “Well he wasn’t being useful anyway,” he ground out, wishing his arm was about an inch longer. His fingertips brushed something dangling that should not have been dangling, and he concentrated on trying to grab it.

“ _James is back_ ,” Eve reported.

“I really don’t need a play by play,” Q finally said flatly.

“ _He’s got a stick of some kind_ ,” she went on anyway. Q closed his eyes, as that really seemed to make his arm longer. “ _Where did he get that? He’s poking it through the barrier. Q, he’s reaching for some of those broken metal bits_ ,” Eve added urgently. “ _He might make a weapon from them_ —“

Q could not turn and see this, but his fingers finally closed on the dangling thing and he was not going to give it up after all that work. “Eve, I cannot do anything about that,” he pointed out, after making an ineffective swipe at the metal bits with his foot. “I’m holding the condenser node, the cable is too short to bring it out.”

“ _S—t_ ,” he heard over his earpiece. James had been successful in drawing some random metal things close enough to the barrier to snatch them, and was now turning them over and over in his hands. Q figured other people upstairs were mobilizing to deal with that and he focused on the task at hand, hoping that rewiring the node might finally allow some progress.

“That’s a magnetic servo,” Q said after a long moment, finally angled to look at the Alpha. His fingers were surprisingly agile, dancing over the purloined gadget with an unusual delicacy, and he looked up when Q spoke, cocking his head to the side like an attentive dog. “Magnetic servo,” Q repeated conversationally, for no other reason than rewiring the node was dull, and Eve had stopped her commentary from above. “It’s busted, though. Won’t do you any good.” He wondered how long it would take for the Alpha to try and eat it.

James watched him a moment longer, as if waiting for more words, then went back to poking and twisting at the objects he’d obtained. Q couldn’t see what the others were. “Almost done rewiring the node,” he reported. “Hopefully that will—“

“ _Q, James is doing something to the barrier_ ,” Eve cut in urgently. “ _Can you see? Our angle is bad—_ “

Q looked for himself. “S—t,” he blurted, assessing his options. “He’s built a bypass, he’ll be able to short circuit the magnetic lock—“

“ _Q, get out of there_ ,” Tanner ordered.

But Q was so close to being done, with this part anyway. “Alpha. James. You,” he summoned, and James looked up at him, though it was uncertain which appellation had caught his attention. “If you activate that,” Q continued, indicating the device James had rather ingeniously constructed, “you will open the barrier, and all these other Alphas are going to come rushing in.” James looked around at the oblivious crowd, likely because Q had gestured to them. “And that’s not very good for _me_ , is it? So why don’t you just stay where you are for another minute—“

Tanner and Eve had been squawking in his ear the whole time, and now the elevator doors opened, offering Q a quick escape. He rewired the last connection and pulled his arms free, then started to hurriedly gather up his tools. Because obviously this James was a sneaky bugger who would get up to mischief with them.

Case in point: as soon as Q’s attention was elsewhere, James activated the bypass, opened the barrier just enough to slip through, then sealed it back up behind himself and dropped the device in his pocket, with what Q thought was smug satisfaction. The other Alphas didn’t seem to even notice the change.

“ _Q, get in the elevator!_ ” Eve demanded.

But Q was frozen in place, watching this Alpha who merely stood still and watched him in turn. “Eve, is the barrier still intact?” he asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” she assured him. “ _No one else can get through. But get on the elevator, Q!_ ”

Q glanced at it, gauging the distance, and James moved forward an inch, to stop abruptly when Q looked at him again. “Eve, shut the elevator doors,” Q ordered, going with his gut instinct. “You don’t want this one getting out.”

Eve gave off an unhappy vibe, but the doors shut. “ _The lift’s still there if you need it_ ,” she told him.

Seeing the doors close, James’s stance became slightly more relaxed, as Q had been hoping for. “Now we’re both going to stay calm and civilized, aren’t we?” Q said to him evenly. “I understand you go by James. You may call me Q. James, Q,” he repeated, pointing.

“ _Q, the psychiatrists have been working with them all week_ ,” Tanner pointed out negatively. “ _It’s very difficult to communicate with them—_ “

“This one is clearly very motivated,” Q countered. “James, Q.”

James did not reply, but he sank to a crouch, so that Q was looking down at him. It did not seem defensive or wary—more like he was trying to make himself small, so Q would not feel threatened. Then, moving slowly, he tapped the panel Q had been working on, and nodded at him.

Q found this very remarkable.

Keeping alert for any tricks, he knelt back down and scooted over to the panel. James stayed where he was. Q laid his toolkit back down and opened it. James’s eyes flickered between the contents and Q, but he didn’t move. “I rewired the condenser node,” he reminded his listeners. “Do the fans work?”

“ _Yes, fans show green_ ,” Tanner informed him. “ _That’s good enough, you should leave now_.”

Q rolled his eyes. “It’s _not_ good enough, they’ll overheat in a few hours with only fans,” he snapped.

“ _He’s moving_ ,” Eve warned, and Q saw that James had crawled a little closer.

“I’m going to try reconnecting the B-level circuits,” Q responded, daring to glance away inside the panel.

“ _He’s moving again_ ,” Eve said, as James made a circle around Q.

Q did not get a threatening vibe from him. “If he wanted to hurt me he would have done so already,” Q stated, with all the confidence he could muster. He picked up some wire cutters and, giving James one last warning look, turned his attention to the panel.

James crawled back and forth around Q, looking him over from all angles. Eve warned that he was coming closer, and Q turned to him with exasperation, only to find James sniffing at him. “Stop that,” Q told him with irritation, and dared to give him a light push. To everyone’s astonishment, James backed off instead of retaliating.

“ _What are you doing, Quartermaster?_ ” a new voice demanded in his ear, and she sounded very unimpressed with his efforts.

“Fixing the environmental control panel, ma’am,” Q told M. James came in to sniff the back of his neck again, his breath making the hairs on Q’s nape stand up. “Do you mind?” he snapped at James, who leaned back again. It was so wonderful that his boss was now involved, no extra pressure at all. He hoped she would be kept occupied by asking the others to explain what had led up to Q being in a small space with an untamed Alpha.

Another Alpha, who had noticed James’s escape, suddenly snarled through the barrier, making Q jump. “ _It’s okay, he can’t get to you_ —“ Eve assured him.

“Yes, that’s what we said before,” Q muttered.

James turned to the other Alpha and growled at him, rising up to his full height and putting a vicious menace into his tone. Naturally the other Alpha responded in kind.

Q could not let his nerves get frazzled; he had worked in tougher conditions than this—though never inside a kennel, which is what this place was beginning to resemble. “Stop it!” he snapped.

James gave the other Alpha a final yap but then broke off, returning to Q’s side where he promptly went down on his knees again. He watched Q for a moment, then put a hand lightly between his shoulder blades.

“I’m alright,” Q assured him, and everyone else, brusquely. “I could just do with a bit more quiet, that’s all. B-level circuits reconnected.”

“ _Still showing red_ ,” Tanner replied, and Q sighed.

“Alright, I’ll try C-level. You try to scruff me and I will electrocute you,” he warned James, whose hand was creeping to the back of Q’s neck. Prudently he removed it; Q could feel a cool spot where it had rested.

Instead he came around to Q’s other side and started poking curiously at his toolkit. “Stop,” Q ordered him, but this was not so effective with Q’s attention on the panel. James held the various items up and turned them all around, and then pocketed some.

That was just too much for Q. “Give those back!” he demanded of James. The Alpha blinked at him innocently, infuriatingly. Q pointed at the toolkit, then James. “Yes, I saw you take them! They aren’t yours, give them back!” The man would probably manage to build a nuclear bomb with them or something. James shrugged as if saying, ‘No.’

“ _Q, I’m reading a power surge_ —“ Tanner warned, just before the panel began sparking.

Q grabbed James to pull him away and the Alpha grabbed Q at the same time, flinging himself on top of the Omega as the panel blew with a small, not very impressive explosion, which nonetheless got the other Alphas rather worked up.

“ _Q? Q!_ ” people were calling in his ear, but Q was more concerned with James lying on top of him, snuffling his neck somewhat frantically.

“I’m alright, I’m alright,” he told everyone who was listening, and patted James’s shoulder. “Well done, good save, thank you.” The Alpha rested heavily atop him, reminiscent of contact that Q hadn’t had in a rather long time, between work and being generally anti-social and distrustful of his fellow human beings.

James stroked his hair, turning his head as if checking for injuries, and started to pat him down in a rather familiar way. “Stop, I’m alright,” Q repeated more forcefully, coughing away the acrid smoke as James rolled off and helped him sit up. The other Alphas, already agitated by the noise, reacted instinctively to the smoke with panicked howls. James snapped at them; Q imagined he was saying, ‘Shut up, you idiots.’ Then there was a deep whirring noise and the fans kicked on, followed by a rush of cold air.

“ _Looks like you fixed it_ ,” Tanner concluded blandly.

“Told you I would,” Q returned dryly.

The elevator doors opened suddenly, admitting two guards and a medic, and James immediately went into a warning crouch, snarling at them. Q could see this ending very badly. “No,” he said, putting a hand on James’s arm. “No, it’s alright, calm down. Back off,” he added to the guards, getting up on his knees to put an arm around James’s shoulders, half comfort and half restraint. “Stand down, that’s an order. Tanner!”

“ _They’re for your protection_ —“

Q forced himself to his feet, though he did feel slightly wobbly, and James sprang up behind him, looming over Q and trying to get around him. Q kept his arms out, though, keeping himself between James and the implacable guards. “Tanner, I am not the one in danger here!” he warned sharply. He was not sure who was facing greater injury here, James or the guards, but of the two, he wouldn’t want to be a guard.

“ _Okay_ ,” Tanner agreed reluctantly, and the guards backed down, relaxing their stance and moving back towards the elevator.

Q turned back to James. “Now you calm down as well,” he told him, but James only clamped down on Q’s hand on his chest and maneuvered the Omega behind him, growling at the remaining medic.

He had worked with these Alphas earlier, though, and stayed calm. “Easy, boy,” he told James steadily. “I’m not going to hurt your Omega. I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“I’m not _his_ Omega!” Q protested from where he squirmed indignantly behind James.

“Well, he thinks you are,” the medic noted. Q thought his name was Leonard. “I’m a doctor, see? I fix people who are hurt. Looks like you’ve got a cut here—“

A stab of horror went through Q, at the thought of James being hurt helping him. “What? He’s injured?” He yanked James around and tilted his head down so Q could see the cut that was blossoming above his right eyebrow. “Get down!” Obediently James knelt, gazing up at Q with utter trust. In the back of Q’s mind he thought that might be a bad thing, but at the moment he was more concerned with keeping James calm and still while Dr. Leonard put a quick bandage over the injury.

“We should get you to medical,” the doctor told Q. “Just as a precaution.”

Q rolled his eyes but understood this was standard procedure. “Fine,” he agreed. “I finished the job, anyway.” Quickly he gathered up his tools, the ones James hadn’t stolen anyway.

“Q.” The voice was unfamiliar but somehow Q knew exactly who it would belong to when he slowly turned around. James, still on his knees, was watching him questioningly. “Q.” He seemed at a loss about what to do next, with Q clearly packing up to leave, and Q impulsively decided that he couldn’t let James return to the general population of Alphas, not understanding what was happening.

“Take us both to medical,” Q told Dr. Leonard, and encouraged James to stand up again. He still had to get his tools back, after all.


End file.
